There are many swivels for various purposes especially in furniture, bar stools, and supports in general. Many are made so as to preclude disassembly, e.g. for repair, and so must be disposed of in case of failure of the swivel function. Others are complicated and expensive, and still others cannot be adjusted to vary the degree of resistance to the rotary action.
This invention provides a relatively simple swivel construction that is easy to assemble and disassemble, is easily and finely adjusted as to the swivel action, and is not expensive to manufacture.